Official Lost Podcast/February 26, 2009
February 26, 2009 Running Length: 18:57 Podcast Description: Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash , prehash (3/4/09) and take fan questions. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash * was a big turning point in Lost. **The audience has been teased for a long time about how Locke ended up in that coffin. And finally got the answer. *The long scene in which Locke is murdered is one of the best in the entire show, in Damon and Carlton's opinion. **For Damon, it is "number two behind the scene where Sun and Hurley are waiting for Vincent to take a dump because he might have swallowed her wedding ring." **Or perhaps number three, after Charlie's death. *Widmore is obviously trying to help Locke. Why? *In the crash of the Ajira 316, Ben was injured in some way. Prehash of *The question is: when is that Ajira plane in relation to where we saw Jack and Kate and Hurley? *LaFleur is also a French word. It means "the flower". **Maybe it's the name of someone that we're gonna meet. Word Associations The first fan question is actually Damon answering on a Lost-related word association game, with Carlton reading him the word list. Following are his answers: *Apollo bars: Sugary *Sayid: Torturer *Memory: Confusing *Trojan horse: Odysseus *Orange juice:Juliet *Purple: Jin *Hans Christian Anderson: The Little Mermaid *Blood **Damon says he don't like the game anymore. *Bunnies: Dr. Pierre Chang Fan questions *Where is the Vincent flashback episode? Will all six seasons end up being the Vincent flashback? **"Certain things need to be saved for the theatrical motion picture." *Is Annie the same person as one of the main characters? Is one of them a clone of Annie? **No clones on the show Lost. *Is Jin's new curly hair a side-effect of getting blown off the freighter? **He was "right on that fringe between heavy electromagnetism and no electromagnetism, and that only happened one other time on the show, which is when Jack lost his body hair." *Why did Hurley lose his ability to swim in episode ? **"He disappeared off an airplane and suddenly found himself fully clothed inside a lagoon, trying to hold onto a guitar case." He was just panicking. *What did Kate do with Aaron? Did she killed him? Did she gave him to his grandma? **Kate did not kill Aaron. More to come in . *Why Jack just go along with Kate's insistence that he not ask her what happened to Aaron? **No direct answer here. *Any ideas to honor Pierre Chang, like a scavenger hunt at the University of Michigan that ends at his former office or something? **"You can just talk to the people at the University of Michigan and see if he deserves an honorary degree for his studies of electromagnetism." *Is the Sawyer four-toed statue theory correct? **The theory goes: Sawyer gets something caught in his foot in and ends up having his toe amputated; then he heroically saves the island's original inhabitants, and they, as grateful people as they are, create a giant statue of his foot. **Sawyer will not be having his toe amputated anytime soon. *If Damon and Carlton were to marry, which one of you would change your last name? **They would probably hyphenate. *Was Jack able to enjoy the Red Sox 2007 World Series win? **No actual answer, but Carlton is a huge Red Sox fan, and Damon is a huge Yankees fan. Running gags *Do an entire podcast in French. *Presu me... *The Lost Motion Picture *Carlton been blown off a freighter. *Damon and Carlton on Dancing With the Stars. *Carlton loves saying the word Electromagnetism. *The hyphenating name scenario.